Just Another Day
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: Gino. Anya. One morning.


**Authoress's Notes:** Well, long time no see, my fellow fans, and to those I'm getting into this part of the fandom. My first introduction to the _Code Geass_ series. Yup. Thought I was dead, huh? Well, I have two accounts, now. The other one is called **elicitchaos**, and, the other one, of course, is this. 'Nyway, I think I get the generalization of Gino's personality, and maybe Anya, as she is, admittedly, limited in the personality department (and hopefully more will expounded upon), so, I have a bit of free reign with her or rather, Gino does?.

**Disclaimer:** _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_ is not mine, and rightfully belongs to Sunrise.

**Plot/Summary:** Gino. Anya.

**Just Another Day**

She checked her cell phone to see what time it was: five minutes before one. She resisted the urge to sigh and roll over for that much needed extra five minutes, but, being a Knight of renown, habit kicked in that she rise and shine before the upcoming hour.

So she did. Snapping her triangular mobile closed, Anya Earlstreim sat up in bed, raising her hands and letting the silk covers fall around her thin waist in favor of rubbing the sleep out of her vermilion eyes. Once done, Anya took to merely sitting on the mattress for a minute; nude, sleepy, and surrounded by expensive sheets, while her gaze swept the too-large-for-her-own-size bed, and even the much larger, lavishly decorated room.

Anya let a short puff of air out of her nostrils. What was she expecting? Before her thoughts could go any further, a knock sounded on the door.

"Lady Earlstreim? Are you awake?" asked the soft, feminine voice, most likely one of the maids of the manor. Resisting yet another sigh, Anya slipped out of the bed, searched for a robe, and was pulling on the other sleeve before saying,

"Come in."

The doors clicked open and two maids arrived, looking ready and willing to cater to her every needs. Which they should. After all, they were in the presence of a Knight of the Rounds, the Knight of Six, a personal Knight to His Majesty, Emperor Charles. But, other than that...

The second time, the door burst open with a bang.

Clear blue eyes instantly spotted her smaller form beside the bed, "Oh, you're finally awake!" He cheered, instantly making a beeline towards her.

... Anya was among one of the _favorite_ guests of Lord Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three.

Before she could even move from her spot, Anya was pulled into a literal bear hug by her much bigger companion, who, much to her annoyance and surprise of the maids, was wearing gray sweat pants (very expensive ones, to dully note) striped with blue on the sides, and was _only_ wearing that.

This left Anya's face to be smashed right into Gino's large, muscular chest (or at least somewhere below it - the height, again).

Recovering from her initial shock - as well as awe at witnessing her lord's half-naked body - one of the maids boldly spoke up,

"Er, Lord Weinberg..."

Ignoring Anya's futile attempts to relieve herself from his grasp - which entailed kicking, scratching, and pushing - Gino threw an innocent look over his shoulder at the duo, as though he had noticed them for the first time.

Which he probably did, Anya thought, briefly entertaining her mind with the thought of kneeing him where it would hurt.

"Ah, you two! Is there something wrong?"

_Yeah, they're not in **my** shoes._

"N-No, sir! We were just about to tend to Lady Earlstreim's needs--"

Gino smiled widely at them, tightening his merciless hold on the girl in his arms, much to Anya's now severe displeasure, "That's all right. I'll take care of that myself! You two get breakfast ready, yet?"

The other maid straightened herself up, slightly concerned at the way Anya was struggling against Gino's deliciou-- um, Lord Weinberg's attention, before replying, "No, my lord. We were about to ask--"

"Hm! Then make it the usual breakfast routine, and maybe a slice of cake for our Lady Earlstreim, here," he winked at them, pulling Anya clearly off her feet now. That was it. Anya slowly opened her mouth...

Cake? At this time of day? Nevertheless, if Gino wished it, he would have it, "Yes, My Lord."

With a graceful bow and curtsy, the two maids briskly walked out of the room, their faces a light pink.

Once the door clicked shut, Gino rounded his gaze to his pink-haired Knight, "So, Anya! Ya miss m--"

Gino let out a scream that would make a boy think a woman needed some serious saving before he relinquished Anya out of his arms, who now had a satisfied glint in her eyes. He pouted, rubbing the stinging spot on his chest.

"You bit me!"

"You were suffocating me."

"You told me you were getting used to it!"

"You need to learn that that does not mean I will always take your hugs." Anya paused, then turned her gaze towards the bedside drawer, but, particularly on the band that kept her slightly short, wavy, pink hair in its usual fashion. Walking to the object, she lightly asked, "So. Where did you go so early in the morning?"

She should have known better than to turn her back on Gino Weinberg. He was likely going to take advantage of the opportunity that sprang up from the vulnerable condition. Which he did. Thus, this served her to not only land back on the bed, before she could reach for her band, with a rather large, half-naked Gino on top of her, grinning smugly.

Oh, she knew that smirk.

Without waiting for her to voice her protest, Gino lightly, teasingly, but none too gently kissed her on the mouth, threading his long fingers in her hair as his tongue delved past her lips. The wrestling that happened afterwards lasted for a few minutes before she half-heartedly punched him on the arm. Chuckling against her mouth, he eased up from her, leaving only a few short inches away from their faces.

"I was out doing a warm-up. Jogging. The usual stuff. You know, gotta keep in shape and all that!" He finally answered, his breath ghosting her cheeks. Mint. Hm, so he also brushed his teeth. That smirk grew back on again, "What, you missed me?"

Anya stared flatly back at him, "It's no wonder you smell of sweat."

Gino did not miss a beat, "Not like you complain that much when I am."

She really _stared_ this time. He grinned stupidly back. Honestly, when Kururugi Suzaku joined their ranks, Anya felt she could finally get a break when Gino began to pay specific attention on the "freshmeat". Apparently not. Apparently, Gino still managed to gather the two rather anti-social (at least to the rest of the other Knights) people closest to his age to stick close together. Even that line of thought seemed corny to Anya. See, this is where you get after knowing Gino Weinberg for a while - and shared his bed - you get soft.

Speaking of which, Gino's soft lips had managed to work their way down her throat, and onto her collarbone.

Anya was tempted to pull at one of his braids, "Gino."

"Hmmm?" He purred, pulling at the robe she wore off her shoulders bit by bit.

"What about breakfast? We can't spend an hour... or so, sleeping with each other again. While your manor's inhabitants don't mind my presence-"

"Oh, Anya, you worry too much," Gino pecked her on the cheek for good measure; Anya repeated in her head that she should not roll her eyes so much, if she did, they would have rolled out by now with having Gino as a friend, "I was lying. That's brunch. They won't really pull out the stops unless we arrive there, anyway. Besides, _you're_ my breakfast."

Silence. "... you really need to find better pick-up lines, Gino."

"You know you love it, Anya."

Anya did not bother to correct him on that - he never allowed her to after that.

**END**


End file.
